Such a box serves for instance to accommodate terminals, switches, connectors, or the like, which are used in the Ex area. Moreover, other electric and electronic devices can be arranged in the box. If such a lid part is fully detachable from the box bottom part, there is the risk that a wrong lid part is placed on a box bottom part or that the lid part gets possibly lost.
It is the object of the present invention to improve a box of the aforementioned type so as to provide a permanent connection between lid part and box bottom part in a simple way and at low costs, while simultaneously said parts are pivotable relative to each other in a safe way.